


You love this, you need it.

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Billy, Fingering, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Notes, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Billy and Steve have a little dom and sub relationship. It helps billy when he needs to let go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think and leave kudos if you liked it. I love feedback

It was a Thursday afternoon and Billy was getting out the school and heading to his car.

He wasn't going to wait for max because she wanted to hang out with her friends and he took her threat seriously about leaving them alone. 

Getting inside his car he sighs and starts it. He starts driving and turns on the radio. He listens to Iron Maiden while he keeps his eyes on the road.

It takes him at least 30 minutes to get where he wanted to go and It wasn't his house. Billy parks the car and gets out then heads towards the door. 

On the door there was a note, he took it off and read it.

'Parents don't get home until till 11:00, door is unlock. Go inside the kitchen.'

Billy crumples the note and stuffs it in his pocket. He slowly opens the door and steps inside, even though the note said no one was home he still looked around to make sure. 

He goes to the kitchen like note said and sees another one on the fridge. He goes over and reads it.

"In the fridge there's a plate of grapes and a sandwich, eat then do your homework" he quietly reads out lound

Opening the fridge he looks around until he spots the plate, near that plate was a glass of orange juice. 

Grabbing both he heads to the table. Sitting down, he immediately starts eating his sandwich. He hasn't eaten in a few hours so he was pretty hungry. The sandwich was salami and the grapes were the kind with seeds. Billy didn't really like those, but he didn't care too much right now. 

He makes sure to eat everything and drinks all of the juice in the glass. 

After he's was done. He reaches into his book bag and takes out his textbooks, paper and pencil. Now he didn't really want to do his homework, it was a little hard for him. But he didn't want to disobey the order from the note. 

It was a chemistry assignment, he sucked at that, but all he can do is just try. He looks at the questions he was assigned to and starts writing.  
-

After about an hour he was done. Billy wasn't sure if he got any of the questions right but it was done.

He closes his book and just waits, he kicks his feet a little bit and hums the melody of a rock song.

In a few minutes he hears the door open and then hears footsteps. The person steps it and smiles. It was Steve.

"Did you eat?" He ask. Billy nods and Steve sits next to him. "Good, did you do your homework like I said?" Billy nods again. 

"Let me see." Billy opens his book and takes out the papers that he written on. Taking it Steve starts to read it, it takes 10 minutes before he speaks again. "You got a few wrong but you're getting better." Billy felt a little good hearing that, last time he got all of them wrong. 

"Now did you also do what I ask you before you went to class this morning?" Billy bite his and said "yes."

"Did you do it probably?"

"Yes."

"How did you do it?" Billy looked down at the floor and answered. "I went to each of them and apologized. I told them they don't have to forgive me but I won't cause them any more trouble." Billy went to the kids today, including his sister and apologized sincerely. Billy did feel bad for what he did and he did actually want to apologize.

He knows the kids won't forgive him any time soon and he doesn't blame them. "If I ask them tomorrow will they say what you did?" Billy Shyly nodded. "Good. I have to do some of my homework, while I'm doing that I want you to go inside my room and wait for me."

Billy opened his mouth to ask a question but he closed it. "What is it?"

Billy shakes his head then looks down and mumbles "nothing." Steve gently takes Billy's head and makes him look up. "Billy talk, we agreed if we were going to do this, you communicate, understand?"

Billy nods and ask "can....I take off my clothes?"

"Yes, but keep your underwear on and no touching yourself. Can you do that?" The other boy hesitated but nodded. Steve smiles and curls a finger around Billy's hair. "Good, now go in the room."

Getting up from the table, Billy gets out the kitchen and goes upstairs to the bedroom. Once inside he immediately takes off his shirt then pants. He keeps on his boxers and gets on the bed.

He lays down and starts waiting patiently. It was easy for him to do this since he wasn't hard like the last time. He looks at the ceiling and other things in Steve's room like his posters or basketball medals. 

He fiddled with a loose thread on the blanket and hums a little bit of AC/DC. 

After thirty minutes of waiting, Billy starts to doze off a little bit. He tries to stay awake but its a little hard to. 

Soon he finally gives in and closes his eyes.

 

"Billy, billy." 

Billy feels his shoulder being shaken so he opens his eyes and sees Steve. "Was I asleep?" He gets a nod.

"For how long?"

"20 minutes." Billy sighs and says "sorry."

"It's okay, I didn't mind. Are you ready?" Billy nods so Steve starts taking off his clothes. "Do you remember your safeword?"

"Y-Yes."

"What is it?"

"Halen."

Steve finishes taking off his clothes and starts taking off Billy's boxers. "Use it if you need to." Steve gets it off and then grabs Billy's member. Steve strokes it getting it hard. Billy gasp then bucks his hips. "S-Steve."

"Just wait baby." He keeps stroking until Billy's cock leaked pre come. "What do you want Billy."

"I...don't know."

"Billy are you telling the truth?" Billy doesn't answer until Steve gives him a stern look. "Billy tell me or we stop." And Steve means it so Billy answers. "I-I...want to be spanked." He whispers while blushing. "Spanked?"

"yes, p-please. I just want it."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes." 

Steve sits on the edge on the bed, then pats his lap. "Come." Billy crawls over to him. "Across my lap." He nods and fits himself across Steve's lap the best way he can. "How many do you want baby?"

"Um, t-ten."

"Ten?"

"Yes...well actually 12." Steve cups Billy ass making him jump a little. "Do it Steve, p-please."

"Okay, but tell me if gets too much and will stop." Before Billy could answer he gets the first slap on his ass. It wasn't too hard but it still stung. Steve rubs his ass soothly and then gives the second spank. The boy on his lap whimpers and ask for more. Steve rubs the skin and gives the third spank.

The pale asscheeks starts turning a lovely shade of pink witch turns Steve on even more. "Please don't stop." Billy moans. Steve nods and gives out more hard spanks.

Witch each spank Billy's ass would get brighter. Steve pinches his cheeks and gives it a light kiss. "Doing good baby." Billy blushes at the praise and pushes ass back.

When Steve finally gets to twelve, Billy is shaking a little. "Was that good baby?"

"Y-yes, steve?"

"Yes?"

"C-Can I have...."

"what do you want Billy?" 

"Fingers." He groans. Steve coxes Billy off his lap and gets him back on the bed, making him lay on his stomach. "You want my fingers, want me to finger you until come? Is that want you want baby?"

Billy nods and hides his face in the pillow out of embarrassment. But Steve gently pulls his head back and kisses him. "Okay I'll give you what you want."

Steve gets up and goes to the drawer to get the lube. Once he has it, he gets back on the bed and opens it. He gets it on his hand and makes sure his hands are slick. Spreading Billy's cheeks he traces a slick finger around his tight hole.

The other boy shivers and whispers out pleas. Steve teases him a little before putting the finger in to the tip. "S-Shit." Steve thrust the finger in deeper. He thrust the tip in and out a few times before pushing it deeper. He massages his walls then pushes another finger in. 

He scissors them and Billy moans into the pillow. Steve twist his fingers and pushes them around inside until he finds Billy's prostate. He rubs the spot with his fingers making Billy whimper a little. "Are you enjoying this Billy?"

When Billy doesn't answer, Steve takes his fingers out. He grins when Billy whines. "Are you enjoying it?"

"Y-Yes."

"You are?"

Billy actually growls in frustration. "Yes I'm enjoying it now put your fingers back in!" Steve gives him a smack on the ass before putting his fingers back in. "So good for me Billy, such a good boy."

Billy hates how he loves Steve praises, he hates that he likes validation from him. But he can't help but like it because almost no one has give it to him before. 

Steve pushes another finger in and hooks them, pulling on his rim. He takes fingers out for a moment to rub his rim. Putting them back in he spreads his fingers wider getting Billy more open.

He takes them out one more time and bends his head down. Steve licks the the rim making Billy jump. Steve grabs his hips to keep him still. 

After a few teasing licks, he gets his tongue in, He enjoys the taste of Billy and digs deeper. "Oh my god." Billy whispers.

Steve kisses the rim before putting one finger back in, He thrust his finger with his tongue. Soon he takes both of them out and just puts his thumb in. 

He pulls the rim open and gives the inside of Billy's hole one last lick. "S-Steve I...need-"

"What do you need baby? What do you want? be a good boy and tell me."

"I-I wanna come, please let me come." Steve grabs Billy's cock and his own then starts jerking them both off. "You were a good boy today, so come for me baby. You don't like to admit it but you love this, you love all of it."

"S-stop teas-"

"I'm not teasing, it's good that you love this. It makes you feel good." Steve keeps stroking faster until both of them come. 

They both pant before Steve pulls Billy up for a passionate kiss. After they pull away Billy lays back down feeling a little exhausted. 

"You wanna spend the night, um max told me about..."

"No I can go home, I don't want to over stay my welcome." Steve rubs his shoulder and strokes his hair. "Look you did terrible things but you don't deserve what you're getting at home. So why don't you stay here for a day or two and we'll figure something out and we'll try to get you some proper help, like some therapy. Okay?"

Billy bite his lip and nodded.

He lays down and thinks about getting away from his home and his father, he thinks about life with Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add one more chapter witch features sex toys and a little bit of orgasm denial. 
> 
> Guys please leave comments.

The next day Billy was still at Steve's. Yesterday before it got dark he called home and informed his mother he was spending the night at a friend's.

In the morning he was sitting at the table with Steve eating breakfast. Steve's parents went to work early so it was just them. 

Billy was digging around his plate with his fork, eating everything but the toast Steve made with his eggs and bacon. "Billy eat your toast." 

Billy huffs and pushes the toast almost off his plate. "I don't want it."

"Why not ?"

"Because it has raisins in it, I hate raisins." Billy then completely pushes it off. "Billy you won't even taste them that much just eat it." But Billy still refuses. Steve sighs and continues to eat his food. 

After he's finishes eating, he gets up to go upstairs leaving Billy by himself for a moment. When he's down again he sits right next to Billy. 

"I want you to do something for me today." Billy looks at him curiously before asking "what." Steve reaches into his pocket and takes something out. It was blue, medium size, and in the shape of a bullet. 

"It's a plug, I want you to wear it today." He reaches into his pocket again and takes something else. "This is a cock ring, I also want you to wear it with the plug."

"Why?"

"I wanna see how good your self control is, look you don't have to do it if you don't want to, I won't be mad." Billy looks at sex toys a little bit more and asked . "If I do it I can't come when I have them on?"

Steve nods "you'll have to wait until you get back here and if you go the whole day without coming then I'll give you a reward." Billy smirks at that. "What your dick?"

"Basically, so do you want to do it?" Billy thinks for a moment, he not sure if can do it. But if he does Steve would be proud of him for having some type of self control.

"Yeah, I'll do it." Steve kisses him and coaxes him out of his chair. "If it gets too much remember your safeword okay?" 

After Billy nods Steve tells him to pull down his jeans. Once the their down Steve pulls off his underwear and grabs Billy's cock.

"Um what are you doing?"

"Getting you hard." Steve starts jerking him off, making his cock get hard and leak a little bit. "S-Steve." 

"Hold on, give me a minute." He keeps stroking until he hears Billy give a whimper. Steve gets the cock ring off the table and puts it on tight. "F-fucking shit Harrington." 

"Turn around for me please." Billy groans But turns around facing the table. "Bend over a little bit." Steve puts his hand on Billy's back and pushes until his chest is on the table. 

Billy's ass was pale again, it made Steve miss the shade of pink it was yesterday. So he gives it a slap.

"Steve!" 

"Sorry, couldn't help it." He rubs the skin apologetically then spreads him open. Steve bends his head down and licks the tight rim, getting it almost dripping wet. He then puts two fingers in to stretch Billy open. 

Once he's open enough, he carefully starts sliding in the plug. "Oh my god, fuck." Billy moans. Steve keeps pushing until it's at the base. 

"Okay you can stand up." Billy turns back around and pulls up his pants back up, while he buckling his belt, Steve kisses his neck and whispers. "Will you be good today, will you wait?" 

"Y-yes."

"Good boy, you know what else you can do to be good?"

"What?" 

Steve gets Billy to sit down again and gets his toast back on the plate, then pushes it towards him. "Finish your breakfast." With that Steve grabs his keys and goes out the door. 

Billy glares at the piece of bread and picks it up. He actually takes a small bite, he's surprised. 

It's good.

Billy starts eating more of it 

-  
At school it was hard for him to focus because he was so hard.

The cock ring felt so tight and the plug pressed against his prostate while sitting down. He wanted to go the bathroom and just take everything off. 

But he doesn't want to disappoint Steve. 

"Billy?"

"Huh?" Billy looks up and sees his teacher looking at him, she had a look of concern. "Are you okay? you look flushed."

"Yeah I'm okay." He mumbles.

"Are you sure, because you can go to the nurse if you want to." Billy shook his and tried to go back to his work. "I'm fine Ms.Thorn." She nodded and turned around to write on the chalk board. 

In a hour when class was over Billy got out quickly before his teacher could ask him if he's okay again.

In the hallway, he heads to his locker. He needs to put away some books before he goes to the next class. But before he could get close he bumps into someone.

It was Steve.

"Oh hey I was just about to look for you."

"Why?" Steve grabs his hand and starts pulling him in the other direction. They get to a bathroom and Steve quickly pulls them in. "Steve I have to get my-"

Steve cuts him off with a kiss. Steve digs his tongue and explores his mouth. When Steve pulls back he opens a stall door and pushes them inside. 

"Dude-"

"Two minutes, we have two minutes." He unbuckles Billy's pants and pulls them down with his underwear. The other boy hisses when the cold air hits his bare legs and cock. 

"You can say your safeword if-"

"Just hurry up Harrington." Steve grins and puts Billy's cock in his mouth. He sucks the tip teasingly making Billy whimper. Steve puts more into his mouth then sucks even more. As he's doing that Billy tries to buck his hips, but Steve grabs them and makes him hold still.

Steve keeps sucking until he taste a drop of pre come on his tongue. He pulls back and strokes the hard member. Billy had to bite his lip to keep from giving a shout. 

As Steve is touching his cock, he reaches back and spreads Billy's ass open. He takes pulls on the plug. "S-Steve." When it's at the tip Steve pushes it back inside making it hit his prostate. "Fuck!"

"Shh..don't want anyone to hear." He stops touching the hard member and stands up then pulls Billy's pants back up. "Just a few more hours."

"I h-hate you." 

Steve kisses him and smiles. "No you don't." Billy just glares and goes out the stall. 

"This better be worth it Harrington." 

-  
When Billy got back to Steve's house, he went inside and looked to see if Steve got here before him. 

Sure enough Billy found him in the living room sitting on the sofa with a text book and notebook. 

Steve turns around and casually says. "Hey."

"Hi. so can we-"

"Not yet." 

"What?" 

"I have homework and I'm sure you do too." Billy was getting pissed, he's been waiting all day and now he has to wait more. "I did my homework during lunch, I only had two assignments today."

"Well put them on the coffee table and I'll check them after I'm done with mine." 

"Steve you said-"

"I know what I said, just wait." Billy had to bite his lip to keep from cursing. "What the hell am I supposed to do while you do this?" Steve stops writing for a moment to think. He puts his books down and gets up. "Come." Billy follows him out the room and into the kitchen. Steve goes to the fridge and gets something off on top of it. 

It was book. 

"You've told me your English teacher assigned your class to read 'catcher in the rye' a week ago, did you start reading it yet?" Billy shook his head, he honestly forgot about that. "Well you can read this while I do my work."

"Are you fucking kidding me Harrington?"

"Language Billy, now just sit and read two chapters." Billy wanted to throw this dumb book and just curse him out, but if he did that Steve will make him wait even longer. So he takes the book and sits. He opens to chapter one and starts to read quietly.

 

After an hour Billy was actually starting to find the book interesting. He can relate to Holden  Caulfield in a way.  

He doesn't even realize he read two chapters until he turns the next page and it says 'chapter three.'

He was going to read more of it until Steve came in. "I'm done. So did you read the chapters like I told you?"

"Yes."

"Very good, I'm glad you waited patiently for me." Billy felt a sense of pride hearing that, it's weird to him how Steve's praises can affect him so much. 

"Steve now can we...."

"Yes, stand up and pull down your pants and boxers." Billy tried not look so eager doing it but he couldn't help it. When his pants are down Steve bends him over the table and pulls his ass open. 

He's happy that Billy didn't take the plug out. "So good, you did so good Billy." Steve starts pulling on the plug and Billy moans while pushing his ass back. 

When it's all the way out, Steve traces his fingers around the hole. It was opened enough were he can stick two fingers inside. He testes that to make sure.

"H-Hurry u-up." Billy was getting hard again and it was getting a little painful with the cock ring. Steve reaches into his pocket and takes out a bottle of lube. 

He puts it on the table and takes out his cock. Picking it back up, he slicks up his hand and then cock. Steve makes sure there's enough lube to the point where it's dripping a little. 

"Ready?"

"The hell do you think?" Billy got a smack on the asscheek for that answer, but it made Billy laugh and give out a moan. Steve positions his cock at his hole and gets it inside easily. 

He gives Billy a minute before he starts moving. With each thrust he hit the prostate, making Billy's cock get harder. "Fuck, fuck Steve." The other boy sounded so desperate. 

Steve thrust faster and holds on to Billy's hips. At one point he pulls all the way out and slams back in. "More, M-More."

"You're so greedy, but so good. You're such good boy Billy, you listen and do better for me, love you so much for it." Billy whimpers clenches his hands onto the table.

"You love letting me take control don't you?" Billy nodded but Steve wouldn't to hear him say it. "Billy use your words, do you like this?" Steve gives a thrust and Billy sobs. "Y-Yes, I l-like it."

"Do you like being good for me?"

"Y-Yes, I love it, p-please Steve k-keep going, need more." Steve shushes him and keeps on thrusting. Billy sobbed more at the feeling of his cock straining against the cock ring. 

"Steve, the ring." He whines. Steve nods and reaches one hand to his cock. Taking the ring off, he starts jerking Billy off while giving harder thrust.

"You've been so patient today, so proud of you. Come Billy, come for me." Steve slams his hips, his cock gets the prostate hard. Billy screams and comes against his stomach.

Pretty soon Steve comes inside of him and pulls out. He gets the plug and strokes Billy's hair. "I want to plug you up again, is that okay?"

Billy just gives a tired nod. Steve pushes the plug in before any come could leak out. They both sigh and Steve gets Billy off the table to pull his pants back up.

"Go upstairs and nap, Okay?" Billy nods and heads upstairs. But before he could go all the way up Steve called out to him.

"What do you want for dinner? my parents are coming home late again."

"I can choose?" 

"Yes, so what do you want?" Billy hesitates before answering. "Is spaghetti all right?"

"Of course." Steve says with a smile. Billy smiles back and heads upstairs. 

He could get use to this.


End file.
